


October 3, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''EAR PLUGS?!'' Reverend Amos Howell shouted while he scowled at Kara.





	October 3, 2004

I never created DC canon.

''EAR PLUGS?!'' Reverend Amos Howell shouted while he scowled at Kara after they fell out of her ears in the Smallville church.

THE END


End file.
